If Only
by CheerLilium
Summary: Seven years since the final battle. Harry thinks about the past event which led him to where is standing right now, at the alter next to Ron. Watching his best friends getting married. AU


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot, all characters belongs to J.K Rowling._

_A/N: This is just something I came up with in the middle of the night. It's just a short one, enjoy!_

Seven years have gone since the final battle. We all graduated from Hogwarts six years ago. Even til this day I still considered Hogwarts my home and I don't think that ever will change. As a reflex my hand went up to touch the scar across my forehead. It never hurt again after that fateful night in the Forbidden Forest. That night changed the future for both the Wizarding and the Muggle world.

It was a long year before Hermione and I found all Horcruxes. Ron was supposed to go with us but the Weasley's almost got caught with faking Ron's illness. Ron had to go back home to secure the safety of his family. We understood that and we would had accompanied him if we could.

After Ron left us, the arguments in the group were not as many as they used to be. Hermione and I slowly creating a bond which made us grew closer. We may have been very good friends at Hogwarts but this was different, With Ron gone I was able to connect and really understand Hermione. Whenever we came upon a new horcrux, we solved it with ease combining our heads. Okay, it was more her brains and my muscles and Qudditch reflexes but we dealt with it as one unit.

Soon our clues led us back to Hogwarts were we started our journey after Dumbledore's funeral. In the end we killed Nagini, the last horcrux, by Dumbledore's grave. At least that was what we thought then. Voldemort were furious by the fact that Nagini died by my hand. A Death Eater led me into the Forrest, Hermione wanted to follow me but I told her no, as I remembered the last part of the prophecy.

The part telling me that I may die to defeat Voldermort and bring light to world. In case of that happening I didn't want risk her being killed to prevent what's foreseen. But thanks to a weird twist of fate for being me, for being Harry Potter, I survived.

I'm now standing next to my redheaded best friend at the altar. Both of us being a little nervous watched each others actions. Ron kept fiddling with his fingers. He sent me a goofy smile but the innocence and childish features he used to have is long gone. Looking out to the sea of read and brown, happy and smiling faces everywhere.

Even though they are smiling, every single face bare the evidence of the war. The sorrow of losing family and friends have set it's marks and matured not only Ron's face. However, this is a time for healing. A wedding like this is something I always have imagined, if only…

My thoughts were interrupted by the familiar tunes of the wedding march. Hermione came walking quite slowly down the aisle. Her once bushy hair has transformed into lovely curls which framed her face perfectly. Her white dress sparkled like sunlight and hugged her petite form . It was like an angel walking towards me..

I couldn't help to think how utterly beautiful she looked, with the tears almost running from those doe eyes. She looked happy but when her eyes met mine I suddenly noticed the sadness in her honey brown eyes. Hermione must have been crying not long ago, not the one of happiness I have seen in the past.

_I can't believe I made it out from the Forbidden Forest alive. This is unreal, am I really free? Lupin knew that I didn't want to stay at the site so he told me to get away from the Forrest and go back to the school. That people waited for me there and the ministry would take care of the rest.__ Hermione started to run towards me as I was walking up to the Astronomy Tower. How did she know htat I would be here?  
_

_She threw her arms around me as she reached me "Harry, you did it. You defeated him, harry..*sob*"_

_"Herms, why are you crying? I'm alive and well. I did it, you said so yourself. He's dead, it's okay don't cry."_

_"It's okay, Harry. Happy tears, look" and with those words she looked up at me and smiled._

_"But I don't know how long I can make it if you keep hugging me so tight"  
_

_She immediately let go a bit, blushing a bit.  
_

_I couldn't help to think how beautiful she looked right there. Even with a face like a smiling tomato and tears running down her cheeks she still looked liked something out of this world. I decided that I was going to tell her.  
_

_"Hermione, I wanted to tell you this for a time, I-I-.."_

_"Harry, Hermione, here you are! We need to go, come on" Our redheaded friend called out_

_"We'll be there in a sec, Ron" Hermione called back before sending me one of those warm smiles of hers "Harry, what did you want to tell me before?"_

_"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for being the one standing with me through the last year. You've been a great friend.."_

_Her smile faded a bit "Oh, of course, that's what..friends do..we should get going.."_

_"Yeah.."_

"Dear family and friends, we have gathered here today to witness the joining of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger in holy matrimony.."

The minister's words brought me back to reality._  
_

Ron and Hermione started dating in our final year at Hogwarts. Hermione and I sort of stopped talking during that year. Both her and I had a lot of studying to be able to reach our goals. There was no time for small talks in the common room. The golden trio were no longer needed to solve the mysteries and save the day, besides Voldermort was gone.

I've become a Auror and Ron's a keeper for the Chudley Cannon's. Hermione worked as Healer for a year before realizing that her true place to be is teaching at Hogwarts. I know that Ron is still think it's weird his best friends barely know each other anymore. We always tell him that we just grew apart. If Ron ever knew the true reason why Hermione and I no longer are so close, it would kill him.

The truth is that we made a deal a long time ago and none of us can back out of, which lead to this. My scar may not have hurt since the death of Voldermort but standing here at this moment feels like Voldermort is taking a firm grip around my heart and trying to rip it out. Yeah, this would be the wedding I had in mind, if only I was the groom..

A/N: I've a sequel to this story called Change. You can find it under my stories, it will be a Harry/Hermione/Ron but I'll post it as a Harry/Hermione. Please leave review, it would only take a minute :)


End file.
